


wasting time

by HomesickAlien



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 19:04:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18597529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomesickAlien/pseuds/HomesickAlien
Summary: Being together is the very essence of falling in love.





	wasting time

**Author's Note:**

> i have been very down lately so i needed to write shmk because they are just my go to for sad lonely fics. excuse me. i don't have anything special to say.

These hands are cold and soft, twining into his, melding into his, becoming one with his. 

They pull gently at Mika’s own, guiding the thin little needle between his index finger and his thumb, trailing it through pieces of worthless scraps of cloth. It was a rare moment of sincerity, a rare moment that his mentor Itsuki Shuu would teach him earnestly the places he’s going wrong. The ignorant paths he’s walking, that Shuu has already walked a thousand times before him, his mentor and his senior and his leader, he hates the feeling that it’s already too late.

There’s so many things yet still that Mika wants to learn from him. So many places he’d like to go with him, so many things he’d like to talk with him about. There’s still so much he doesn’t know, yet. He’s still so weak and insignificant, in the presence of idols that take the place of God, he’s not even in the place to call himself and Angel yet. He bears such a heavy name, but he could never shine brightly like that, not yet.

He’s not ready yet, that’s the only way he can frame it, to keep Shuu at his side just a little while longer. 

Shuu raises his head, waiting for Mika to meet his gaze before he smiles gently at him. This is the way Shuu’s always been, in his heart that’s soft as clouds, he’s grown so much in ways Mika’s still stumbling to figure out. That’s the difference, between and adult and a child, he thinks. Learning from the mistakes of the past, and holding those truths in respect to the growth that comes with it, is the least he could do to leave his mark before graduating after all. Mika still has many mistakes to make, just like this, making yet another lop-sided outfit in his mindless sewing in their still so empty club room. 

Shuu has been a terrible teacher, but just this once he thinks he gets it. As those soft, cold hands leave his touch, shifting to pat Mika’s head and speak quiet words to him;  _ Go on. Try it yourself now. I’ll watch you. _ I’ll watch over you. When even that embrace abandons him, he gives Shuu the most determined look he can muster to honor the faith put into him. He has to grow up, too, after all. He has to catch up with him when he leaves, to become his perfect doll, his very own work of art. 

In the empty, cold air left by Shuu’s touch, he’ll fill the world with magical works of art that bring radiance to the name  _ Valkyrie. _ He wants to show the world, just how beautiful that name rings in his ears, how captivating their song and dance resonates in the hearts of an audience only meant to watch with awe. He alone will reach God with these roughed up calloused hands. That’s what he wants to tell his mentor, but he can’t even make an outfit on his own as profound as their current principle outfit. Nothing speaks to him as loudly as the things Shuu has made, but with his guidance he thinks, he could do anything and more, whether Shuu is here or not. He has to, whether Shuu is here or not.

This is the least he can do, to repay the slightest bit of kindness Shuu reached out to him.  _ I’ll get it right this time.  _ He says with a fire burning in his heart.  _ Or maybe next time.  _ His laugh is so warm and childlike, with an immaturity only someone like Mika could muster. Shuu sighs at the sentiment, but his smile is still warm, painted across his face. They’re really standing on equal grounds these days, Mika thinks. They’ve really made a connection over the last year they’ve spent, alone together. It’s a special, intimate experience known only to these two losers with nothing left to strive for.

There’s a lot left to strive for, now. It seems the world didn’t end after all, after just one loss, just one failure. Or maybe, maybe that was the end, and this is a new beginning. He’s grateful either way, that the story is still spinning, that their lives are still flowing through this world together. Even if there’s a distance, their hearts will be connected forever, that’s what Mika likes to think.

He looks down at the cloth rotting away in his palms, rubbing his fingers across it’s ragged textures with an empty gaze. He can do it, too, he thinks. He’s not alone, now or ever, he’ll never have to be alone again. That is the world Shuu had opened up for him, that even though Mika would very much prefer to spend his entire life with Shuu alone, he’s not alone without Shuu. 

That’s what he thinks it means to be in love, and maybe Shuu has a much more dramatic explanation for it, but this is what it means for Mika. He tosses his practice piece to try once more to mend an outfit all his own, for him alone. If it’s the last thing he can do for Shuu, he’d like for it to be this; to leave Valkyrie in good hands. To give Shuu the faith their art will never die, that it’s theirs and not his alone. Because Shuu doesn’t have to be alone, either, not anymore. 

That is what Valkyrie stands for, and what it means to truly be in love.  _ You’re not alone, anymore. _ He’ll mend the very spirit of those words into his heart, that no matter how they’ve grown, or where they go, this moment will be eternal in their minds. That, no matter the distance, they’ll always be together, as this humble, and beautiful, and radiant piece of art; as Valkyrie. 

**Author's Note:**

> comment please!!


End file.
